


overflowing

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: "Hubert?"Upon hearing Edelgard’s voice, the Minister of the Imperial Household straightened up in his seat and set down his papers. "Yes, your Majesty?"Strange. Now she was avoiding his eyes. Perhaps it was the heat, but there appeared to be a blush on her majesty’s cheeks as she cleared her throat."Forgive me for interrupting, Hubert, but...Your shirt."Hubert frowned. His shirt?Was his state of undress too inappropriate after all?Unsure of what exactly they were speaking about, Hubert glanced down.His eyes widened by a fraction.Two spots on his dress shirt had been soaked through, and through the white fabric, he could clearly see the slight pink hue of his nipples showing through.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	overflowing

It was hot. 

Adrestian summers often were. 

Sweat beaded on his brow as Hubert relayed the results of an infiltration mission with Those Who Slither. The old brooch that usually pinned his collar closed was tucked away in his pocket, and the first two buttons of his shirt left undone to quell the stifling heat. 

It was unbecoming for someone in his position to meet with the Emperor like this. However, the last time he had tried to weather through the day in uniform, it resulted in him passing out in his chair. So she had given him her blessings to dress down if he needed to. 

Clearing his throat, Hubert paused to roll up his sleeves. It did not help that his seat was positioned directly in front of a large, ceiling-high window. Even though a weak breeze blew in from the east, it wasn’t nearly enough to distract him from the sunlight that was beating down on the back of his neck. 

Among those in attendance was their beloved professor, whose attention was thoroughly fixed in his every word. At least, it had been.

For the past few minutes, Byleth’s gaze had drifted from his face. Thinking they were unused to his disheveled appearance, he paid it no mind and continued to rattle off the details of his report. Dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief, he turned to the next page. 

"Since the enemy absconded from their compound near the Almyran border, we have reason to believe they may have crossed over. I would like to suggest that we send a party to investigate the nearby settlements to see if they have noticed any--"

"Hubert?" 

Upon hearing Edelgard’s voice, the Minister of the Imperial Household straightened up in his seat and set down his papers. "Yes, your Majesty?"

Strange. Now _she_ was avoiding his eyes. Perhaps it was the heat, but there appeared to be a blush on her Majesty’s cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Hubert, but...Your shirt." 

Hubert frowned. His shirt? 

_Was my state of undress inappropriate after all?_

Unsure of what exactly she was referring to, Hubert glanced down. 

His eyes widened by a fraction. 

Two spots on his dress shirt had been soaked through, and through the white fabric, he could see the pink hue of his nipples showing through. 

A heavy blush traveled up his neck. With another pointed throat-clear, he stood from his seat and began to gather his things. 

The meeting was adjourned until further notice.

\---

Usually, the worst thing about doctor’s visits was the time they consumed. However, this time Hubert found himself wishing he had chosen to become a physician -- if only to treat himself and avoid the situation he now found himself in.

The former heir to House Bartels sat across from him, jotting down her thoughts in a journal as she inspected him. 

"Oh my," Mercedes said softly. 

Shirtless -- Hubert felt vulnerable under her scrutinizing gaze. So much that he could not help but squirm. 

It was only a few moments ago that he had walked into her office with his cape folded against his chest -- like a frightened child hugging a security blanket. To his humiliation, his nipples were quick to harden when exposed to the cool air from the ceiling fan. 

For some time now, he hadn't concerned himself with worrying about his body image. Whatever insecurities he suffered through during his youth were dashed away by his lover, whose adoration was expressed verbally and quite often. 

Looking down at himself now, Hubert felt the beginning of self-consciousness creep over him. For instance, his areola was a bit bigger than he remembered...not that he took notice of such things. His chest looked fuller as well, and had his nipples always been that shade of pink? 

Mercedes instructed him to take a deep breath as she pressed the cool metal ring of her stethoscope against his back. 

When his chest rose and fell, small droplets of milky white liquid formed at his peaks before breaking the surface tension and joining a thin stream of milk that flowed down the slight curve of his pectorals.

"Have you changed your diet recently?" She asked, looking through a text that appeared to have been written at least half a century prior.

 _Could such an old reference offer any pertinent information anymore?_ Hubert wondered as he shook his head. 

When she held a glass thermometer to his lips, he obediently opened his mouth and let her set it under his tongue before he held it between his lips.

Once the red line of mercury stopped rising, she withdrew the instrument, then wrote down his temperature in a small notebook.

"I know you like hot drinks,” Mercedes continued, flipping through the pages. “There are certain herbs that have been found to cause lactation in men. Have you tried any new teas that you’ve never had before?"

Hubert shook his head again. "No, nothing besides my usual coffee beans.”

Of course, he took care to inspect every bag for signs of tampering before consumption. In his line of work, it was second nature to be cautious. 

"I see.” Putting away her books, she walked over to him and began to gently palpate around his chest and down his back. A shiver ran over him. Her hands were surprisingly cold. 

“Any chest or back injuries?"

“None.”

"Are you more stressed than usual?"

"Not more than usual." The entirety of his existence could qualify as being stressful. But in truth, things have been going well lately for Hubert. 

"Hm…" Tapping her finger against her chin, Mercedes asked, "Then, have you experienced excessive breast stimulation?"

Hubert opened his mouth, then paused. 

After considering the question, he nodded and averted his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh?" Mercedes' eyes seemed to brighten when she turned to look down at him. Sitting down across from him, she leaned forward in her seat. "Well, that's a start! How often, and for how long?"

Due to her kind, innocent demeanor, Hubert felt a little embarrassed to admit such details to her. Not only that, but she was the little sister of the Death Knight. If Jeritza knew what they were talking about...well. It would be reasonable to consider employing an entourage to protect him for a while. 

However, she was a professional—a prodigy taught by the best. 

Shifting in his seat, Hubert sighed. "At least once a week for a little over... 5 months, I believe." 

Once quantified, it certainly sounded like a lot, he realized. 

However, Mercedes didn't seem shocked at all. 

Smiling, she stood and walked to the medical supply cabinet, sorting through its contents. "Well, the good news is that this side effect isn't anything to be alarmed about. While it is uncommon, male lactation is not unheard of.”

“I imagine you must have been shocked. Most people associate lactation with pregnancy, after all." She chuckled a little, setting out a few things on the desk. 

Hubert chuckled as well, feeling a little more relaxed. As the tension eased from his shoulders, he felt more warm milk leak down his chest and stomach.

"To be honest, if I had the anatomical equipment required, I would not be surprised if that was the cause."

A knowing smile graced her fair features. "Your six month anniversary is coming up, isn't it? It was a lovely ceremony." 

With a shy smile, Hubert rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you...It is going better than I ever could have hoped it would.”

Once she had found what she was looking for, Hubert was handed a bag of supplies. A bottle of soothing cream precut squares of cotton fabric and medical tape. 

"Try to limit the stimulation of the affected areas for a month. If the flow doesn't slow down, we will have to consider other causes. In the meantime, wearing these will help keep your clothes from rubbing up against them."

Though he was grateful, following her instructions would be easier said than done. Since their nuptials, Hubert learned that Ferdinand gained a fair bit of satisfaction from playing with his chest so much that it bordered to the point of obsession. 

Whether it was a fetish of sorts, or he simply delighted in Hubert’s reactions, the upcoming conversation would be a difficult one.

Taking Mercedes’s words under advisement, Hubert taped the soft squares down over each nub before getting dressed. 

\---

Before he knew it, he found himself standing outside Ferdinand’s office. Peeking inside, he could see an exhausted-looking Ferdinand bent over a pile of papers, his brows knit together as he carefully read each line.

 _Perhaps another time_ , Hubert thought. 

Just as he stepped away from the door, he heard Ferdinand call out to him. 

"Hubert? Is that you?"

Hubert turned just as the door opened, and there stood Ferdinand, greeting him with a smile. The tired look from moments earlier seemed to melt away. 

"Keen ears." Hubert leaned down and gave Ferdinand a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I have learned to recognize your whisper-quiet steps for some time now." The Prime Minister declared with pride. He reached out and rested his hand on the small of Hubert’s back to guide him through the door gently. 

It did not go without notice that Ferdinand used every available opportunity to touch him since they were married, especially when they were in public. 

"Come, sit with me. I am nearly finished with my work."

\---

Hubert kept himself busy with a book as Ferdinand finished reviewing his proposal. Making himself at home in the Prime Minister’s plush reading chair, he tried to enthrall himself in the matters of public policy. But despite his efforts, the words blended on the page. 

The heat was less severe here since Ferdinand’s office was on the other side of the palace, overlooking a beautiful courtyard. The smell of roses wafted in on the wind, mixing pleasantly with the notes of Bergamot, blackcurrant leaves, and apple of Ferdinand’s cologne.

As serene as it was, the impending conversation weighed heavily on his mind. How would this all play out? The disappointment was to be expected, of course. But more than that, Hubert was afraid that Ferdinand would look upon him with disgust once he learned of his condition. 

However, stewing on the hypothetical served no one. 

Willing away those nagging thoughts, Hubert turned his attention back to the book, hoping that, if anything, he might be able to bore himself into a nap. All the while trying to ignore how his breasts now strained against the fabric of his shirt, the full feeling returning and increasing with time. 

The rustling of paper signaled to him that Ferdinand was done. Carefully wrapping the papers in twine, Ferdinand set them aside, stretching his arms up over his head with a groan. “Finished. Oh, it has been a headache writing all that up.”

“Your response to Lord Carmichael’s rebuttal, I assume,” Hubert asked as he closed the book and slid it back into place on the bookshelf.

“Yes,” Ferdinand groaned, rubbing at his temples. “That man is a stubborn old fool. Hopefully, this will satisfy him until he comes up with another reason to complain.”

Shrugging away his grievances, Ferdinand gestured across the room to the small table where his tea set was. 

"Is there anything I can get you, my dear, perhaps some coffee? Surely, I have a bag of your favorite espresso beans somewhere around here."

Just as he was about to stand to get a pot started, Hubert shook his head. 

“No, I...” Hubert started before he was struck with a positively wicked idea. With a suppressed smile, he shook his head. “I must decline... though the offer is much appreciated, of course.”

A look of concern flashed over his husband’s noble, handsome features. Then his frown melted back into an uncertain smile. Ferdinand pulled his chair out from the desk and gently patted his lap. 

Hubert crossed over to his side of the room, and with practiced ease, he slipped into Ferdinand’s lap like he belonged there. His hands naturally fell to rest on his lover’s broad shoulders.

Once they had bestowed a sufficient amount of soft, tender kisses upon each other, Ferdinand paused. "What brings you here to my office, love? Do you feel unwell?” He reached up and gently brushed his bangs out from Hubert’s face. 

Smiling, Hubert turned his head and leaned into Ferdinand's hand, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

Of course, Ferdinand was right to be concerned. Even on Hubert’s worst days, he rarely turned down a cup. Furthermore, they both knew that his meeting with the Emperor wasn't to end until mid-day. 

“Due to unforeseen developments, the emperor insisted I take the rest of the day off.”

Concerned, Ferdinand straightened up in his seat and gently held Hubert’s hands. Even in this heat, Hubert loved how large and warm they were. He could never get enough. 

"Has something happened? Are you okay?” Ferdinand fretted.

“Yes, and yes. Rest assured that I was deemed to be in good health by a more than qualified physician."

"A _physician_!" The noble's voice jumped several octaves, his legs immediately tensing up underneath Hubert.

"Peace, my love." Hubert soothed, attempting to calm him with a gentle kiss. Squirming, Ferdinand turned his head away and huffed as Hubert instead ran his slender fingers back through his lovely red locks.

“I felt a little strange this morning, so, as you have suggested in the past, I went to see a doctor. If it were bad news, I would have told you right away."

Frustrated with Hubert’s intentional vagueness, Ferdinand frowned and reached up to cradle Hubert’s face in his hands. Rubbing his thumb against Hubert’s cheek, he gave the bishop a pleading look. 

Hubert could not help but think him cute.

"Tell me then… what happened? What did the doctor say?" 

The edges of Hubert’s lips quirked up. “She warned me that I should avoid caffeine for a while.” 

A beat passed before he added, “What with the baby coming and all.”

Ferdinand's shoulders tighten up, his hands slipping from Hubert’s face and falling limp against the armrests of his chair. Beet red, his eyebrows were raised so high they nearly touched his hairline. 

“T-the ...the _baby_?”

Hubert nodded.

For a moment, Ferdinand blanched. 

Then he laughed an airy, subtle thing and brushed his hair back out of his face. 

"What ...what are you saying? Are you...How could.." 

As the blushy prime minister stumbled through his sentence, Hubert unbuttoned his uniform. He removed each layer, letting the clothing fall to the ground until all that remained were the neat squares of cloth that clung to his chest.

Ferdinand watched closely as Hubert carefully peeled away the already damp coverings, revealing his twin buds underneath. Puffy and pink, their tips glistened with milk-white liquid. Ferdinand watched, his eyes following the droplets from when they formed to when they fell, dripping down onto his stomach. 

"What...is…" Ferdinand trailed off again, bowing his head to get a closer look. The puff of his breath ghosting over his skin made Hubert's nipples stiffen. Flustered, Hubert shifted his weight in Ferdinand’s lap, waiting for his reaction. 

"It appears I am fit to nurse, as apparently dark magic has been known to augment those who wield it. A fact I regrettably found out as I was delivering a speech in front of not only the professor but her _majesty_ as well.”

For maybe the first time since they saw each other on their wedding day, Ferdinand was speechless. When Hubert did not break his calm smile, he found his voice.

"Nurse?? You, nursing...a baby? _Our_ b-baby?” As he sputtered, Ferdinand looked him over, touching him so gently. As if at any moment, he might break under his fingertips. 

Hubert sucked in a soft intake of breath as Ferdinand rested his hand against his stomach. Lower then higher, like he was mapping him out -- trying to feel for a bump. 

If anything, Hubert expected Ferdinand to laugh and admonish him for suggesting such a ridiculous thing. But instead, Hubert was taken aback when his lover beamed up at him. “Oh, Hubert! I am overjoyed!”

“You..are?" Hubert repeated, feeling a renewed blush climb up his neck. When he held his hands and began kissing each of his knuckles, another drop of milk fell against Hubert’s stomach. 

“Of _course_! I love you, and I would love nothing more than to raise a child with you. I just…I never knew it was possible!”

"Oh." Hubert balked, a wave of guilt washing over him. Yet every attempt to confess was interrupted by his wonderfully verbose and excitable husband.

“This changes everything! Yes, Mercedes was right. No more coffee. In fact, your diet must change completely, yes? I have heard that consuming fish can be harmful to the baby. Ah! And no more secret missions, understand? In fact, I wonder if we could ..”

As Ferdinand continued to list his impossible demands, Hubert smiled. When it threatened to turn into a grin, he held his hand to his mouth -- A low chuckle rumbling in his chest.

With brows knitted in confusion, Ferdinand looked at him quizzically. The moment their eyes met, Hubert turned his head and smiled into his palm, unable to keep himself from holding back. Once the reality dawned on him and realized he had been had, a heavy blush grew over von Aegir’s face.

“... You were _joking_? Oh, you wicked man!” 

Ferdinand smacked Hubert lightly on the shoulder and with an apologetic smile, Hubert raised his hands in surrender. "My apologies, darling. I did not intend to get you so worked up.”

Ferdinand tried his best to glare at the devilish man perched in his lap but found it was useless. Instead, he resigned himself to pouting. Still, the question remained. 

“Hmph..then, do you know why this is happening?" 

Nodding, Hubert took Ferdinand’s hands in his own, kissing the wedding ring on his left hand. 

“It appears that the preamble to our vigorous lovemaking has tricked my body into thinking that I have a hungry child to feed. Our dear Mercedes said that an excessive amount of stimulation can sometimes cause a man to produce milk.”

“The preamble? You mean when I...” A bright red blush climbed up Ferdinand’s neck, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears.

Intertwining their fingers, Hubert leaned in close. 

“Your naughty hands and mouth, yes. Always groping, fondling, and _licking_ me..”

The salacious words that Hubert whispered in his ear made Ferdinand gasp. Burying his face in the crook of Hubert’s neck, Hubert could just make out his muffled protests. "Y-you make me sound so lecherous!" 

_That is because you are,_ Hubert thought, noticing how Ferdinand’s trousers had begun to tent between them. Kissing Ferdinand’s neck, he tilted his head to nibble on his earlobe. 

Ferdinand gasped and sat up straight, clasping his hand over his ear. 

"Now that I have your attention...To return to normal, I have been advised to ban all nipple oriented play until these symptoms cease.”

From the way panic settled over his lover's face, that news seemed to upset Ferdinand more than Hubert’s little prank.

“Oh...For how long?”

“I’m not certain.” Hubert shrugged, looking down. “One month? Maybe two."

Ferdinand's face fell. Hoping to ward away his gloomy mood, Hubert attempted to console his despondent lover. He leaned up and kissed Ferdinand’s forehead, running his hand back through his hair. "Come now, don’t make that face. I am not banning love-making as a whole."

“You may as well tell a fish not to swim,” Ferdinand grumbled, looking down at Hubert's chest longingly. 

In truth, Hubert understood his feelings all too well. While he did not understand what the fuss was about, Ferdinand’s enjoyment was not as one-sided as Hubert had attempted to convince himself. 

During the heavy petting phase of their courtship, It was hard to tell who was more surprised when Hubert moaned as Ferdinand pinched his nipples through his clothes. To think that their foreplay could result in such bodily changes was both fascinating and frustrating.

Untangling their hands, the prime minister let his own wander, snaking around Hubert’s waist, his hands gently curling and crawling at his back. "Oh, Hubert! I fear I may perish if I abstain."

“Poor thing." Hubert chuckled, kissing the top of his head, smoothing small circles into his back. 

It was something he often did when Ferdinand was upset, usually as the result of a bad dream. The effect was instant. Humming happily, Ferdinand closed his eyes and kissed Hubert’s shoulder, melting into his arms.

A few moments of marital bliss stretched between them when suddenly Ferdinand sat up in his seat. “Oh, heavens! Here I am being so selfish when I should be apologizing. My love, I am so sorry for causing you distress.” Worrying his lip, Ferdinand’s gaze traveled back down to Hubert’s chest.“It is only because your rosy buds are just the right size to fit _perfectly_ …"

When Ferdinand subconsciously wet his lips, Hubert felt a fluttering sensation stir in his chest. 

Catching himself, his husband averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "R-regardless, does it hurt at all?”

“No, nothing like that.” Hubert shook his head,” I didn't even notice it was happening until someone pointed out that my nipples were showing through my shirt.”

Groaning, Ferdinand covered his face, sharing in his embarrassment. 

“Oh no, Hubert…” He took a deep breath, then shook his head, “I promise, I will be good. However,“ Ferdinand smirked, sliding his hands up Hubert’s thighs, then around him to firmly grab his ass. Squeaking, Hubert’s hips jerked forward as Ferdinand pulled him closer until his hips were against him. “You must understand that I will now have to focus my attention _elsewhere_ , right?”

Blushing, Hubert’s heart skipped a beat. Kissing Ferdinand’s cheek, he chuckled, “Whatever shall I do?”

His energy restored, Ferdinand growled in triumph. Eager to make good on his word, he started to knead his fingers into Hubert’s backside while planting kisses down his neck. Hubert shivered, feeling Ferdinand’s cock strain against him. By now, he was in a similar state, and that seemed only to make his milk flow all the more freely. Stains now appeared on the front of Ferdinand’s shirt, though the noble paid no mind to it. If anything, it only seemed to spur him on. 

A lonely feeling settled over Hubert, realizing that it would be some time before he felt Ferdinand’s lips upon him. Swallowing thickly, Hubert quietly said, "Mhm… It _would_ be a shame for you not to have a taste, though.” 

Immediately Ferdinand stopped worshiping Hubert’s slender neck, looking at him with eager eyes. 

"T-truly?" 

Smirking, Hubert traced the curve of Ferdinand’s jaw with the tip of his finger, tilting his chin up before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.”Did you think I did not notice how your mouth has been watering since the moment I removed my shirt?"

Ferdinand’s throat bobbed at the prospect. 

Brimming with excitement, he smoothed his hands up the slight curve of Hubert’s waist, kissing the crook of his neck.

Traveling higher, Ferdinand cupped his hands around the slight swell of his breasts. Even that little hint of pressure caused a trickle of milk to spill. 

Quickly, Ferdinand licked a long stripe over the lazy stream, his eyes widening slightly as he savored the taste on his tongue. Ferdinand leaned close with a mischievous grin, his lips pursed as he blew air over his chest. A soft gasp escaped Hubert as his nipples hardened further, forming rosy peaks. Satisfied, Ferdinand gently took one into his mouth, his plush lips latching on with practiced ease.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, Hubert took to cradling Ferdinand’s head against his chest and slipped further into his lap, leaning back while Ferdinand held him. Supporting him with his strong, warm hands.

Taking a slow breath, Hubert felt his heartbeat hasten behind his ribs. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back, biting his lower lip lightly as Ferdinand helped himself. Each swipe of his wet tongue around him left Hubert near-breathless. It was like his entire body was enveloped in a sweet but overwhelming heat. 

To make them both more comfortable, Ferdinand propped his legs up on his desk, bending his knees so that Hubert can lay back against his well-toned thighs. The gentle, rhythmic suckling was accompanied by what Hubert came to realize was the sound of Ferdinand swallowing -- gulping down his milk as a lost traveler would to an oasis. 

It was so ... _obscene_. What had happened to make the proper, noble Ferdinand von Aegir so salacious? 

It seemed like hours before Ferdinand finally pulled away. It left Hubert feeling a tingling sensation all around his tit, not unlike the feeling one gets when moving their foot after it falls asleep. His face burned hot when Ferdinand had the audacity to smack his lips. As if he had partaken in a treat. A needy whimper slipped out when Ferdinand lapped up the remaining droplets.

Kissing the smooth velvet soft skin in the slight valley between his breasts, Ferdinand licked his lips and smiled. “Delicious.”

“Hush.” Hubert scowled at him, but with his eyes half-lidded and his pupils blown wide in arousal, it was clear there was no bite to his bark. 

Seeing Ferdinand venturing over to the other side, Hubert unconsciously squeezed his thighs around the other’s waist.

"More?" He doubted that his milk was so appetizing. If anything, he expected it to be bitter. 

Nodding, Ferdinand blew another puff of air over his glistening nub. 

"I want it all." Judging by the hunger reflected in his eyes, he was not joking. "Your milk is so sweet; I must savor every drop."

Hubert scoffed and turned away, a heavy blush creeping over his cheek. Of course, Ferdinand would wax poetic at a time like this. There wasn’t any time for him to chastise, however. Ferdinand saw to that when he traced his areola with the very tip of his tongue before wrapping his lips around him.

Quivering, Hubert’s breath hitched. His thighs squeezed around Ferdinand's sides as the other diligently suckled his teat, taking care to pause and lap up any errant drops.

A shiver ran down his spine, bringing with it a growing arousal that stirred between his legs. Eyes closed tight, Hubert struggled to retain his composure -- a difficult if not impossible task. Especially when an emboldened Ferdinand dared to graze his teeth over Hubert’s sensitive buds. The action tore a gasp from his throat, his back arching beautifully against Ferdinand. 

"Aa-h..!"

Satisfied, Ferdinand pulled off his nipple with a wet pop, his lips a rosy hue from his intense suckling. 

"Thank you for the meal, my love.” Ferdinand chuckled. He kissed him deeply, letting Hubert taste the sweet milk on his tongue. That was all it took to make Hubert’s legs feel like jelly, his lips pliant and needy as Ferdinand practically fucked his tongue into his mouth. Hubert felt his hole twitch with each slide of tongues, eagerly anticipating the vigorous activity that usually followed. Rolled his hips forward, grinding up against Ferdinand.

As they parted, Hubert moaned, "Ferdie…" 

Meeting Hubert’s pleading gaze, Ferdinand was overwhelmed by the vision of loveliness laid out before him. Hubert's kiss swollen lips were parted and wet, his pert, lush nipples complimenting the lovely blush that dusted his fair skin.

Raising his eyebrows, Ferdinand smirked and kissed his shoulder. " Feeling good, my dear? You only call me that when you want to make love."

"Incorrect." Hubert huffed, cocking his head to the side as he cast Ferdinand a mischievous look before he reached up and yanked Ferdinand down by the collar. Leaning in close, his lips curled against his ear and whispered, "I only call you Ferdie when I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Suddenly a blushing virgin, Ferdinand sputtered, acting as if he had not been fondling the Imperial Minister’s backside only seconds ago.“Wh-- Hubert! Such--such language!”

This scandalized reaction was a farce, of course. Even now, Hubert could feel how the thick cock swelled between his legs. Rocking his hips, Hubert arched his eyebrow at Ferdinand, teasing him with delicious friction. 

"Well? Am I to understand that you're not interested?"

"Not at all. Allow me to just...get my bearings." Flustered, Ferdinand glanced around the room, his eyes darting from place to place. Impatient, Hubert reached down and palmed Ferdinand over his trousers, whose manufacturer deserved a medal for how well the buttons kept from popping off. The moan his touch drew from Ferdinand’s lips was more beautiful than any aria. 

"Where should we...On the desk?” Ferdinand stammered, thoroughly frazzled. “Or perhaps the chair?"

“Anywhere.” With another breathy moan, Hubert rested his hand on his lower belly, angling his hips forward. “Please, Ferdie. I just need you inside me."

To deny a request like that, _especially_ when asked so sweetly, would be quite ignoble indeed.

Hubert found himself being manhandled as Ferdinand lifted him and stood, turning him around so that Hubert was bracing himself on the edge of the desk. Those large hands were all over him, roughly undoing the clasps of his trousers and yanking them down over his thighs. Ferdinand took a sharp breath as he realized that Hubert was wearing nothing except for the garters that hugged each leg, holding up dark laced thigh highs (a surprise that Hubert intended for later that night.) 

Tracing the edge of the stockings, Ferdinand leaned over Hubert and growled lowly in his ear.

"Walking around the palace like this...How _indecent_." Ferdinand punctuated his words by biting down into the meat of Hubert’s shoulder.

"Haa-ah!" Hubert cried out wordlessly and arched his back, grinding back against Ferdinand. His cock twitched, dribbling precome onto the carpet below. 

No one but Ferdinand could bring out this part of him. 

All his nerves were alight, each touch simultaneously too much yet not enough. His heart leaped in his chest as the sound of a belt being unfastened graced his ears. The rustling of clothing, then finally, he felt the weight of Ferdinand's cock pressed flush against his ass. 

Forcing his knee between the minister’s trembling thighs, Ferdinand pulled open the top drawer of his desk and retrieved the half-empty bottle of oil he had stashed away.

Pulling the stopper out with his teeth, Ferdinand thoroughly coated his fingers before pressing a digit inside Hubert’s puckered rim. Months ago, such a sudden intrusion may have been painful, but Hubert was well accustomed to it by now. Bent over the desk, Hubert raised his hips, resting his head on the cool wood as Ferdinand fucked his fingers inside him. Each time he pressed further in, stretching him, spreading him apart, felt like the most exquisite torture. 

By the time Ferdinand had worked him open, Hubert was panting heavily against the desk, his hands clawing against the surface as Ferdinand withdrew his fingers. 

“Ready, my dear?” 

Hubert nodded quickly, casting Ferdinand a needy look back over his shoulder. 

A shameless moan spilled from Hubert’s lips when the thick, round head of Ferdinand’s cock finally entered him. The slight burn of being filled was intoxicating to the point of delirium. 

Strong hands gripped him tightly at his hips, steadying him as he fought to fuck himself onto Ferdinand’s cock before he could acclimate to his size. When Ferdinand’s pelvis was flush against Hubert’s ass, he sighed happily, relishing how Ferdinand’s cock throbbed inside him. 

The tantalizingly slow drag of Ferdinand’s cock as he slowly pulled out left his thrumming with anticipation. Then Ferdinand snapped his hips forward, thrusting against the very depths of Hubert that had him seeing stars. Each thrust sent him careening towards the peak of ecstasy. 

The desk rocked underneath Hubert, and neither of them cared when a particularly vigorous thrust sent the inkwell, quill, and papers toppling over the edge. A strangled moan tore from Hubert’s throat, clenching around Ferdinand as his climax drew ever closer. 

Unable to resist, Ferdinand released his firm grip on Hubert’s hips to slide his arms around him, to grope and squeezing Hubert’s chest, forcing the last remaining drops of milk to spill over his nimble fingers. It's unlike anything he had ever experienced. The touch is electric. Hubert keened, his hips stuttering as he came, his neglected cock twitching with each spurt. A flood of warmth filled him as Ferdinand’s climax followed soon after and left his mind a haze of bliss and satisfaction. 

\---

The day ended with the two of them cozied up on the rug in the Prime Minister's office. Hubert’s cape made an adequate blanket, not that one was needed with the warm breeze blowing in the window. The sun was low in the sky now, casting hues of pink, purple, and orange over them. With Ferdinand’s head tucked into his chest, Hubert felt a peace that had once seemed unattainable. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and rested his head on a small cushion stolen from the reading chair.

Just as sleep began to wrap him in its sweet embrace, he felt Ferdinand shift in his arms. “It is a shame you were only joking earlier.” 

“Mn?” Hubert hummed, bending to kiss Ferdinand’s forehead. 

“I meant what I said. A-about children, I mean.” 

At that, Hubert blinked open his eyes and slowly turned so that he could meet Ferdinand’s eyes. He brushed back the prime minister’s tray curls, smiling fondly. “Is that so?”

“Mhm. In fact...there are a few names that I have been considering.”

Surprised, Hubert smoothed his hand over Ferdinand's arm, tracing a scar that ran down his shoulder to his elbow. “You've picked names out already?”

“We-well, yes. Not today, of course, but ...I mean, have you not thought about it?”

Taking a moment to choose his words carefully, Hubert shook his head, “I can't say I have, no.”

Slightly disappointed, Ferdinand averted his eyes, focusing on the space between them. Before he could attempt to change the subject, to act as if it did not matter that much, he felt Hubert’s hand gently caress his cheek. 

Clearing his throat, Hubert attempted to hide his blush behind his bangs. “Though I may not have thought about such a future...The war left many orphans in its wake. The Vestra estate has far too many rooms for two people, wouldn't you agree?" 

The sun itself paled in comparison to the warm, glowing smile that Hubert received in return. Ferdinand drew him close and kissed him. Blushing, Hubert leaned into it, closing his eyes as their lips languidly met. 

"What do you think of the name _Emery_?"

"Hmm...Acceptable, I suppose. Though don't you think they will have a name already?"

"Of course, I know that. But many children born outside noble houses do not have middle names. And perhaps there may be a few who would like a new name, you never know."

"Point taken. Continue." Hubert smiled, resting his hand on the curve of Ferdinand’s waist.

"Thank you."

Yawning, Hubert snuggled up to Ferdinand as he began to list all the many, many names that he had come up with over the years. 

As he listened, he found the sound of Ferdinand's bell-like voice soothing enough to lull him into a deep sleep. And for once, Hubert was graced with pleasant dreams. A vignette of a dinner table set for three lingered in his memory when all the rest had vanished with the morning fog.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated #hubertnippleweek ~
> 
> (Big thanks to chairisse for betaing!!)
> 
> if you want to talk ferdibert with me I am @jotarovapes on twitter ♡
> 
> Comments and kudos really help motivate me to write, and I would love to hear what you thought of this story


End file.
